


the days seem to leave when you do

by majesdane



Series: a softer meme [2]
Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It seems strange how the most forgettable moments are the ones she remembers best. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the days seem to leave when you do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a softer meme](http://roslindi.livejournal.com/7412.html?thread=200692#t200692). | Prompt: "If I could have just one wish, I would probably screw it up."

_do you remember?_  kate asks, sometimes.    
  
that first time in the hallway, where they met, struggling with a locked door.   
  
it seems strange how the most forgettable moments are the ones she remembers best.    
  
a locked door. a smile. hair being pinned up under a turban.   
  
_of course i do._   
  
  
*   
  
  
there's little space of skin on the underside of kate's wrist.   
  
betty's been wanting to kiss it for a while now.   
  
  
*   
  
  
she figures it out, after a while.   
  
love.   
  
it's a little terrifying.   
  
(a  _lot_  terrifying, actually.)   
  
  
*   
  
  
she doesn't know what to do with a thing like this.   
  
this is not the girl she was supposed to be.   
  
it's not the girl she  _wants_  to be.   
  
_you wouldn't want to be that girl._   
  
kate's voice is ringing in her ears.   
  
well --   
  
  
*   
  
  
she should be more careful, she thinks. otherwise she'll get found out.   
  
still. she can't keep her gaze from lingering on kate.   
  
kate, a few feet away, laughing with gladys.   
  
how could she laugh and look so beautiful?   
  
  
*   
  
  
she isn't stupid.   
  
she doesn't actually think things could ever actually work out.   
  
not the way she wants them to, anyway.   
  
girls like her aren't allowed to be happy.   
  
  
*   
  
  
when kate's hands are in hers, betty can only think,  _maybe_ .   
  
just maybe.   
  
kate smiles like maybe she's hoping for the same thing.   
  
(oh.)   
  
her heart feels like it may burst, the way it's swelled up so with hope.   
  
  
*   
  
  
(please let it be okay.)   
  
  
*   
  
  
she's lost count of all the dreaming she's done about her mouth on kate's.   
  
and kate's mouth on hers.   
  
and their arms around each other.   
  
  
*   
  
  
_i really like you, kate._   
  
_i like you too, betty._   
  
  
*   
  
  
she lets herself be brave. just once.   
  
  
*   
  
  
kate kisses back.   
  
for a moment.


End file.
